powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep10: "Now I've Seen It All"
Chpt7 Ep10: "Now I've Seen It All" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' An old man is camping out in the wilderness with his wife, he prepares to sleep inside his tent. A few hours later, he is suddenly upside down, hanging from a tall tree. Then something begins to creep up to him from above. It lunges at him. Offscreen, he is now being torn to shreds as body limbs begins to fall from the trees above. Meanwhile, Hunter, Kurt, and Bobby base in an abandoned house while they investigate that and a number of missing persons reports. Hunter complains about their living conditions over the last few weeks, but Bobby is insistent that they need to follow Frank Devereaux's advice and stay off the grid while the Leviathans are after them. Hunter, though, is fed up and points out that the world is always on the verge of ending—maybe it wants to end. Bobby tells him not to think that way. The following morning, Kurt uncovers conflicting reports about a creature dubbed the Jersey Devil, possibly to be involved in a mysterious death in a forest in New Jersey. They agree to take on the case, so they head to Hammonton, New Jersey. Their first stop is to interview a another fellow Ranger working on the case, Rick Evans. They meet him at a Biggerson's Restaurant, and they question him about the state police's conclusion that a bear is behind the camper's death. As he eats a new item on the menu, the Turducken sandwich, he tells them that a bear wasn't behind it. Also, he and his partner, Phil, have been finding partially eaten animal remains in the woods for a while now. Believing the Jersey Devil to be involved. When Rick mentions that he hasn't seen or heard from Phil in a while, Kurt asks Rick if Phil could be missing. Rick is strangely unconcerned—just says that he should probably report it and continues eating his sandwich. Bobby arrives at Biggerson's from the morgue and tells Hunter and Kurt that the wounds on the camper's body don't seem to have been caused by a Leviathan, a vampire or a werewolf. They take a break for lunch, and Hunter takes a bite from his Turducken sandwich and happily brags how good it is. Kurt fills Bobby in on what they learned from Rick. They decide that something weird is definitely going on and that they need to search the woods themselves. Before they go, their unaccountably aggressive waiter suddenly shouts at his manager and storms out the restaurant. Later that day they arrive in the woods, with Bobby's hunting and tracking skills, it quickly leads them to a new mangled body hanging from a tree. Bobby ID's him to be Phil, Rick's partner. They call in Rick, who arrives at the scene after dark and again seems strangely calm and disconnected. He uses his morpher to call for backup. Then suddenly, he's snatched by something fast moving. Bobby, Hunter, and Kurt raise their weapons, but are too slow. Bobby urges Hunter to use his Titanium Laser to shoot down the creature who is now heard devouring on Rick. Hunter slowly observes above him and spots the creature, shoots it and manages to hit his target. What falls out of the tree is a thin man with a strange blue tint to his skin and with blobed eyes. He appears to be dead from Hunter's shot, but, once they get him back to their base of operations, he revives and jumps up to attack. Hunter and Kurt quickly pump him full their projectile attacks from the Drago Sword and Titanium Laser until the creature falls back dead. Bobby insists to identify who it once was when it was human. Hunter pulls a wallet out of his pants. According to his ID, he was once a 235 lb. man named Gerald. Moments after, Bobby and Kurt perform an impromptu autopsy on Gerald's body while Hunter watches. The two are disgusted by the procedure, which uncovers a strange blue-gray goo throughout his body, disturbing stomach contents, and an extremely swollen adrenal gland. Hunter is unconcerned and not grossed out, however, insists on heading back to Biggerson's Restaurant for dinner, where he orders another Turducken sandwich. So they do. Bobby and Kurt research Gerald on Kurt's laptop, Hunter still deemed unconcerned. Instead, he's strangely intent on his sandwich. When Kurt and Bobby look around the restaurant they realize that everyone else is just as focused on eating Turducken sandwiches, and Kurt snatches Hunter's so that they can leave to investigate what's left of it. Back at the abandoned house, Hunter is irritated that Kurt and Bobby won't let him eat his sandwich. He says that he feels fine—great, even. For once he's not upset how Castiel is gone or the Leviathans being around because he just doesn't care anymore. Kurt says that he sounds stoned, and Bobby points out that he's acting just like Rick and the rest of the dinner crowd at Biggerson's. They're still arguing when the half-eaten Turducken sandwich suddenly leaks with blue-gray goo. Kurt and Bobby recognize the substance as the same stuff that was inside Gerald. Hunter comments that if he wasn't so stoned right now, he would definitely puke. While Hunter sleeps off the effects of the goo, Kurt and Bobby stake out the Biggerson's Restaurant. They see a nondescript truck drop off a shipment of meat and follow it back to an unmarked warehouse. Hunter wakes up as they arrive, and they all watch as a car parks next to the truck. The Leviathan Edgar steps out, pulls a hooded figure out of the trunk, and forces him inside the warehouse. The hooded figure turns out to be the Biggerson's waiter Brandon, and he has now developed the same hyper-aggressive behavior as Gerald, becoming like a rabid animal. In the warehouse, Edgar greets the Leviathan doctor of Jody's and tells him that he needs to be more careful because the adverse reactions that some people, like Gerald and Brandon, have to his virus formula are drawing attention. The doctor seems optimistic about his experiments and their masterplan, even his failures. But Edgar warns him that Dick Roman is coming and that he needs to get rid of his "mistakes" quickly. The following morning, Bobby, Kurt, and Hunter are still watching the warehouse when suddenly Dick Roman shows up in a limosine. Hunter asks who that guy is coming out of the limo. Bobby instantly know who he is, the billionaire businessman; Dick Roman. News Broadcast clip: Billionaire Dick Roman, seen here at a recent press conference, has been on the corporate-takeover warpath in the last several months and shows no signs of relenting. Dick Roman (during press conference): I believe in good old American values, like unlimited growth. But it's like I always say -- if you want to win, then you got to be the shark. And a shark's got to eat. Well, that's a great question. Yes, we have made new acquisitions. I don't believe in hostile takeovers. I believe in merging... and coming out on top. The trio are watching the news story about Dick Roman playing on Kurt’s laptop. Hunter: Holy crap. Who the hell is that? Kurt: That's one of the top 50 most powerful men in America, Hunter. Hunter: Says here top 35 as of last month. Now it's all making sense. Remember when Crowley kept going on about hating Dick? I thought he was just being general. Pfft! Bobby: Well, if the Leviathans got to him, then that means he's their leader, the original Leviathan. They're playing on a much bigger board than we were thinking. Kurt: So what, then? I mean, we can't exactly outgun them. Bobby: No, but we got the drop on them. Means we got a chance to figure out what these guys are really doing here. Bobby then gets out an advanced listening device and plans to find a higher vantage point to spy on the Leviathans from there on. Inside the warehouse, the doctor shows Dick Roman the results of his experimentation. The food additive that he's introduced into the Turducken has a "near 100%" success rate. It makes humans crave more at the same time that it alters their DNA, slowing their metabolism and causing weight gain, as well as stunting emotional responses. Eventually turning them into hungry vicious animals. Dick Roman is unimpressed, however, because the .03% of people who reacted negatively to the food additive have drawn media attention. Dick's female assistant holds up a newspaper. Dick Roman: "Camping high season harshed by human burrito"? Have I ever mentioned how I feel about our little forays making the papers? But, again, collaboration. Progress. I want to turn this little mistake into a big fat teachable moment. Will you help me with that? Leviathan-doctor: Well... yes. Of course. Dick and his assistant Susan lead the doctor up to an office, and Dick tells him that they're shutting his program down completely. Bobby, who now has a high vantage point on a nearby building, listens in and watches through a pair of binoculars, horror-struck, as Dick forces his own Leviathan doctor to "bib" himself to atone for his mistakes. The ghastly ritual involves tying a lobster bib around Dr Gaines' neck and then commanding him to eat himself. The doctor holds his hand up to his face with his fingers pointing towards his mouth. Hunter (to Bobby over the phone): What's happening now? Bobby: Hang on. Dick Roman: Now, Doc. It's time. The doctor's face transforms into the large mouth of a Leviathan, eating pieces of himself to death. Bobby (on phone): Now I have officially seen it all. Kurt (into phone): Bobby, what is it? Bobby (on phone): He's making the doctor eat himself. Hunter (into phone): ...come again? Bobby: He's -- A guard appears in front of Bobby and punches him, knocking him unconscious. Moments after, Hunter and Kurt rushes to Bobby's vantage point only to find his broken surveillance equipment on the roof. Hunter: Oh no, they got him. Kurt: Hunter, who knows how many Leviathans are in there. We can't even kill one without a whole pack ganging up on us. A van then pulls up: Acme Industrial Cleaning. Hunter: Well, it'll be quite a shock when we walk in through the front door, won't it? Inside the warehouse office, Dick Roman is signing papers at a desk. Woman: We'll have the jet on standby at O'Hare. Thursday morning, you close on the land acquisition in Gleason. Dick Roman: Good. Woman: And this came this afternoon. The Woman hands Dick Roman a stylish wooden box. Woman: Sotheby's. Bobby is now shown sitting in an armchair near the desk, silent, disarmed from his morpher which is also on Dick Roman's desk. Dick Roman: Outstanding! Thank you. Oh, and, Susan? Susan: Hmm? Dick hands her Bobby's morpher and gestures at the chair next to Bobby, shown with the mangeled remains of the once Leviathan doctor. Susan picks up the bib, which is stained with black goo. Bobby is disgusted. She then leaves the room. Dick Roman (to Bobby): You know you're not tied up. Why should I waste the effort? We both know that you're not gonna get past me. Bobby: So, you got Dick Roman. Dick Roman: Oh, I can have whoever I want. I could have you, for example. If you were worth the effort. Bobby: Oh, now you're just hurting my feelings. Dick Roman: Well, it's a hard world, Bob. It's an us-eat-dog world. Bobby: What do you got there? Dick Roman: Winning bid at an auction. (shows the box to Bobby, containing a duo set of antique revolvers with 12 bullets) Beautiful. Known for their peerless sighting. I imagine you appreciate guns. Bobby: I'd appreciate one right about now. Dick Roman takes out one of the revolvers and loads it with the bullets. Dick Roman: Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo! But I mean the machine, the idea. Just one of your species' most inspired inventions. I mean it. Just like your Ranger morpher, I find it to be very interesting. Let my assistant do further study on it and probably one day, we can have our own Rangers working for us. Dick Roman points the gun at Bobby. Dick Roman (continues): I really think you guys have spunk. You're like a planet of just the cutest little engines that could. But... Like the late, great, actual Dick Roman used to say to the whores he'd kick out of the presidential suite... "cute don't quite hack it, sugar." Bobby: Oh, let's just cut to the chase. I clearly ain't worth the extra time I'm getting here. Dick Roman: That's right. I'm gonna eat you, Bob. Yes. But I like my meals prepared. Besides, holding on to you could pay big dividends. I bet your other Ranger friends are on their way to rescue the damsel. Bobby: Nah, they're too smart. They know they don't have the numbers. It'd be suicide. I've run my race. Could die worse. Elsewhere in the warehouse, Edgar and a guard are securing the place. When suddenly Hunter and Kurt morphed in their Ranger suits, carrying pressure sprayers. They spray Edgar and the guard and a few others, all of whom start to scream and start to smoke as their skin burns. Dick Roman and Bobby hear screaming. Dick Roman: I'd stay in the chair. Dick Roman tucks his revolver into his pants and leaves the room. Bobby quickly gets up and goes through his folders, plans and maps from a briefcase on Dick Roman’s desk and loads the second revolver from the box Dick left behind. Bobby: Okay, sons of bitches. See what you're up to now. You're coming with me. Bobby takes the folders and revolver. As he gets to the door, Susan opens it and knocks him down. Bobby loses hold of the folders and gun, but is able to grab the gun and shoot Susan in the face. Bobby runs out of the office. Susan straightens up. There is a gob of black goo on her forehead. Momentarily, Dick Roman is wiping his burning face with a handkerchief. Kurt drops his empty pressure sprayer and backs into a corner. Dick Roman advances on him, his face begins to regenerate. Dick Roman: Kurt... That is not how we communicate from a place of yes. That was bracing. Where'd you kids find this stuff? Kurt takes out his Drago Sword and is about to take a swing but then Bobby shoots Dick Roman in the back twice, saving Kurt from his sight. Dick Roman (turns his attention to Bobby): Hey! That's mine. Hunter throws more borate liquid onto Dick Roman from behind. Dick Roman starts to sizzle and burn, but still able to withstand the acid. Hunter: Go! Go! Hunter and Kurt run out of the area. Dick Roman: Would you stop it with that stuff? Bobby heads toward another direction in the warehouse, trying to locate his Ranger morpher. But then a large bodyguard blocks his way. Hunter and Kurt pull up to the warehouse in their vehicle. Kurt: Damn it, where's Bobby? Bobby shoots the guard in the head, black goo splatters the wall, able to stun him, goes past him. Unable to find his morpher, he has no choice but to leave it behind and make his way to the exit. He runs out and sees Hunter and Kurt waiting for him. Kurt: Bobby! Come on! Come on! Bobby opens the sliding door of the vehicle. Dick Roman comes out of the warehouse and draws out his gun. Bobby gets into the vehicle. Bobby: Go! Go! Dick Roman starts shooting. Bobby closes the door. Dick Roman shoots twice more as Hunter drives away. Hunter: Son of a bitch! I'm glad you got in. He almost got to us. Kurt: Hey, Bobby, your hat. Kurt holds out Bobby’s cap. Bobby doesn’t respond. Kurt notices that there is a bullet hole in the hat. He and Hunter look at the back seat. Kurt: Bobby? Oh, God. Bobby? Bobby?! Hunter: No, Bobby?! Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse